1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for recognizing a user's motion, in detail, a device for recognizing a motion equipped with a light source and an inertial sensor and a method of recognizing a motion using the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of inputting motion using a camera is a method of recognizing a motion by photographing user's motion as continuous images and recognizing the objects in the images and then capturing movement of the objects in the continuous images. This method is definitely limited in terms of free movement and recognition rate due to a technical limit of image recognition. In particular, it is difficult to practically apply the method due to the small recognition rate by the lighting states and the complexity of the background.
In recent years, a technology that detects the motion trajectory by an infrared light source chasing method, using an infrared camera, and recognizes the motion on the basis of the detection has been proposed. This method makes it possible to relatively accurately measure the motion trajectory, by using a simple and inexpensive device configuration, such that it is advantageous for inputting a motion. In particular, since the movement generated by a motion is directly traced as a trajectory, the method has a large advantage in that the functional difference is not large for users, different from the inertia data.
According to the light source chasing method in the related art, a user wears a light source or move it in his/her hand, a camera measures the trajectory while chasing the movement of the light source, a data process system recognizes a movement pattern generated by the trajectory, thereby recognizing the user's motion.
However, according to the light source chasing method in the related art, it is difficult to discriminate the user's motions. For example, when the light source continuously emits light, the trajectory of the user's motion is measured as a continuous line, which does not stop, such that it is difficult to automatically find where the motion is finished in the trajectory.
In order to overcome the problem, the related art controls a light source to emit light during a motion, using a switch, such as a button, to discriminate the user's motion by artificially making stops in the trajectory. However, although this method makes it possible to discriminate the user's motion, it prevents the user from concentrating on a motion, such that inputting motion is inconvenient. In particular, when the frequency of inputting motion is high, inconvenience is increased and accuracy of inputting the motion may be reduced.